Te vere pronto
by Vernedett
Summary: -Ve y se Feliz...Encuentra a Soul- Spirit tenia una lagrima cayendo por su rostro -Te veré mas pronto de lo que te imaginas hija...-


Soul Eater no me pertenece…La historia es toda mía…

Un pequeño Fic que había escrito hace tiempo.

"**Te veré pronto"**

Una vez más se le tensaba el cuerpo, pensar en aquel muchacho le congelaba los músculos acelerándole el corazón, era extraño en ella sentir esa cualidad, ya hace más de un año que no quería saber nada del amor y en ese momento ahí estaba, sentada en su pupitre rebuscando entre las hojas de su cuaderno uno de sus tesoros más preciado. La mayoría de las personas dirían que estaba loca, pero no, en realidad estaba enferma: amor. No podía existir otra palabra más descriptiva que esa para describir lo que no solo en el estomago sentía. La encontró, después de estar horas buscando entre todos sus cuadernos pudo encontrarla, era una fotografía de ya hace varios años junto a él, un muchacho de piel blanca y cabello albino, con una sonrisa como de tiburón y unos ojos del color del jade.

Y quien pensaría que aquella pequeña niña de piel pálida y cabello rubio cenizo fue alguna vez feliz. Ella y apenas sonreía, apenas y hablaba, con trabajo respiraba y con mucho mas esfuerzo buscaba el aliento necesario para no extrañarlo tanto.

Estaba tan lejos de ella y a la vez tan cerca. –Maka, ¿Me estas escuchando?- Pregunto la profesora algo enojado y con voz imponente. Maka solo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, estaba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que fue poco el caso que le hacía a su maestra, pero eso ya no era novedad, ya no era noticia, realmente ya no era nada que le importase ni a ella ni a nadie, solo pensaba, pensaba y pensaba. –Auch- Dijo la pequeña en voz alta, miro a su alrededor como sus compañeros se reían a carcajadas de ella, se había golpeado contra una pared en vez de ir hacia la puerta. La maestra que antes se veía furiosa ahora estaba impactada por tal acción. Maka sentía las ganas de llorar pero ya hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que incluso había olvidado que es una lagrima, eso o que simplemente sus ojos estaban secos y no quedaba nada que derramar. Se reincorporo del golpe y camino hacia la puerta de nuevo dejando atrás a un grupo de compañeros risueños y una profesora preocupada. .

Dejando la escuela atrás se encamino a un lugar que ni ella conocía, y no estaba precisamente en la tierra, sus pies tocaban el suelo pero, ¿Dónde estaba su mente?, ¿A dónde se dirigía su corazón?, ¿en qué lugar se encontraba su alma? Y ¿A dónde rayos la llevaba el cuerpo?.

Y comenzó a correr, corrió como la última vez que lo hizo, pero con más fuerza, con más voluntad la diferencia entre ese momento y este es que solo en aquel momento ambos seguían respirando.

-¿Maka lo has comprendido ya?- No importa cuán lamentada estés, no podrás cambiarlo, la voz en su cabeza no dejaba de hablarle, desde hace más de un año se le presentaba a cada rato con palabras de dolor, era como pepillo grillo, la diferencia era que su conciencia la estaba matando lejos de hacerle un bien. -¡Para ya!- Gritaba entre sollozos.

Y paro.

Nubes blancas, brisa suave, risas alegres y unos ojos de color del jade le llenaban la cabeza, haciendo de sus sueños cosas aun más dulces que un caramelo. –¿Maka?- Su voz era tan parecida, era tan irreal, imposible de digerir para Maka. Abrió los ojos como platos, soltó un par de lagrimas que le resbalaron hasta el mentón, abrazo a su amado con tanta fuerza como sus brazos se lo permitieron para después de unos segundos verle desvanecerse en el aire, dejándole una vez más sola.

–Si tan solo…me fuera contigo- Susurro para sí.

En una sala llena de cortinas blancas, una ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación y una cama que se encontraba rodeada de aparatos, una señor de no más de 30 años de edad cuidaba a su hija que se encontraba inconsciente, la miraba con los ojos más tristes que podían haberse visto en algún momento.

–Ya se ha recuperado del ataque- Menciono el doctor.

Spirit solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, el doctor salió de la habitación contemplando la triste escena.

Hace más de un año que la chiquilla estaba en coma, y no existía día en que el señor de bata blanca no fuera a verla a rezar por ella. El padre de la criatura lo vio a los ojos y le dijo entre murmullos: -Yo no quiero dejarla ir, pero ella quiere irse-. Le entrego una hoja firmada al doctor, sollozo un poco más y entro a darle su última despedida a su hija.

-Se feliz Maka y encuentra a Soul…Te veré mas pronto de lo que te imaginas hija-

Y los aparatos dejaron de Sonar…

Y la habitación comenzó a estar vacía…

Y ella dejo de respirar…dejo de vivir…


End file.
